1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing apparatus including a sewing machine, which is provided with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and which can electronically perform information processing, such as a selection of a pattern to be sewed etc., and automatically perform a sewing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a sewing apparatus including a so-called embroidery sewing machine, which is provided with a built-in microcomputer containing a CPU or which is connected with an external computer so as to control the sewing machine by using the external computer, so that the sewing machine can perform various processes, such as an automatic sewing operation of a desired embroidery and the like, for example, just by selecting a pattern to be embroidered by the use of a touch panel etc., on the sewing machine or by selecting it on the external computer.
In the above mentioned sewing apparatus having the touch panel, all switches, keys, buttons or the like on the touch panel are displayed with a single color (or a monochrome) when the pattern to be embroidered and a position of a sewing needle (that is, a position where the embroidery or the like is actually sewed) are selected or set on the touch panel, for example.
In the above mentioned sewing apparatus controlled by the external computer, all switches, keys, buttons or the like used for the control on a display picture plane on the external computer for the control of the sewing machine are displayed with the single color (or the monochrome).
However, if the selections of the embroidery and the like are executed by using the touch panel, the switches, keys or buttons to perform various initializations (e.g., an initialization of returning to an initial value in the embroidery selection, an initialization of returning to an initialization position in the position setting operation of the sewing needle) are disposed on the touch panel.
Therefore, since all of the switches, keys, buttons or the like including the switches etc., for the initialization are displayed with the same color on the touch panel, a typical user, who does not read an instruction manual thoroughly, operates the switches etc., for the initialization erroneously while setting the position of the sewing needle or selecting the pattern. This results in problems that the sewing needle position set until that time is unexpectedly returned to the original initialization position and that the existent selection of the pattern is unexpectedly initialized (that is, the selection is invalidated).
Moreover, the user usually fixes his or her eyes on the sewing needle when selecting the position of the sewing needle. Thus, there is a problem that even in this case, the position of the sewing needle is unexpectedly initialized by the erroneous operation of the switches etc., for the initialization unless the user knows in advance the position of the switches etc., for the initialization.
This problem similarly exists even in case of setting the position of the sewing needle and selecting the pattern by the external computer or the like.